


I Don't Want This Night to End

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d passed the next truck stop hours ago, Tucker saying that if Wash didn’t mind, he would be happy to just go wherever Wash was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want This Night to End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Idk if you take requests/prompts but if you do could you write a tuckington fic for the song [ I Don't Want This Night to End by Luke Bryan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJq7qQP_Gvk) ;w; good samaritan Wash as the infatuated truck driver and free spirit Tucker just looking for a ride?

* * *

 

Sunset was one of the best parts about his job. Just him and the truck, the long stretches of lonely road and the sun sinking lower in the sky as the miles ticked by. Sometimes it was a little bit lonely, sitting in the cabin with only himself and the radio for company, but Wash didn’t mind the solitude.

It was his favourite time of the day: the sun was just dipping below the horizon, the sky a gradient of dark indigo through to burnt orange, the clouds looking as though they were on fire. It was a lonely stretch of road. There were hardly any other vehicles around except for the couriers trying to make their deliveries for the morning on time. Wash had reached over to turn the radio up a little louder when he spotted a person, walking along the side of the road, their arm outstretched and their thumb pointing upwards. Although Wash wasn’t usually the type of person to pick up random strangers, there wasn’t any shelter around for miles on this road and with darkness quickly falling the hitchhiker would be left practically stranded.

Wash put his indicator on and passed the hitchhiker before pulling over into the emergency lane on the highway. In the wing mirror of the truck he could see the hitchhiker waving madly at him, a beaming grin on their face. They hoisted open the door, not immediately stepping in, taking a moment to grin up at Wash.

“Hey, dude, thanks for pulling over!”

His smile was positively captivating and Wash found himself fumbling for words.

“You’re welcome. It’s getting dark so…”

“Seriously, you’re a life saver. Name’s Tucker. Last person dumped me out when the realised I wasn’t gonna be able to pay for the lift. That’s, uh, not gonna be a problem is it?”

“Hop in,” Wash said. “I’m Wash. Where you headed?”

“Don’t really care, so long as it’s forward,” Tucker smiled.

The answer confused Wash. “I’ll take you to the next truck stop then?”

Tucker laughed. “Sounds good to me!”

*****

It was nice having company for once. Tucker was an easygoing person, he was instantly likeable and easy to talk to. He had a laugh that was warmer than honey, eyes that sparkled with cheek and mischief and a smile that could light up a room. More than once Wash had to snap his attention back to the road, glancing at Tucker in the mirror or from the corner of his eyes. The miles flew by, where usually they would drag, and every time a good song came onto the radio, Tucker would give a little ‘whoop!’, turn it up and sing at the top of his lungs. It didn’t matter that they were mostly crappy love ballads, it was the most fun Wash had ever had on an overnight haul.

They’d passed the next truck stop hours ago, Tucker saying that if Wash didn’t mind, he would be happy to just go wherever Wash was going.

Wash had agreed in an instant.

He didn’t know what it was, but there was something. He didn’t want to have to stop by the side of the road somewhere when Tucker decided he’d been driven far enough. As another crappy love song ended, Tucker ever so gracefully holding the last lingering note, Wash chuckled.

“Hey, Tucker?”

“Yeah?”

“I really don’t want this night to end.”

The smile Tucker gave was bright. “Neither.”


End file.
